O maníaco do parque de diversões
by Li-chan Shindou
Summary: Um belíssimo dia amanhece! Uma promessa a ser cumprida, uma luta a ser travada! E tudo isso num parque de diversões, com Shuichi e Yuki, fugindo de uma pessoa um tanto pecualiar, bem no meio de um parque de divbersões!


** O maníaco do parque... de diversões**

Era um belíssimo domingo, as aves cantavam tão docemente quanto o suave aroma de flores que despertava os mais diversos sentimentos por onde passava.

- Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – gritara uma voz super forte e audível. Vinha de uma casa onde morava um casal um tanto quanto singular.

- Yuuuuki–chan! Acorde, acorde! – gritava animadamente um jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, enquanto balançava um aparentemente companheiro de cabelos loiros, que estava na mesma cama que ele.

- Que é? Nheu quero dorminh... – murmurou o loiro.

- Você prometeu que iria para o parque de diversões comiiigooo! – gritou o jovem balançando insistentemente o homem em sua cama – Lembra? Você disse que só iria ao parque comigo novamente se a vaca tossisse! E mostraram na TV uma vaca tossindo... então você tem que ir!

- Em que canal passou essa merda inútil? – perguntou o loiro levantando um tanto quanto chocado. – Tem alguém querendo me ferrar. Com certeza tem alguém louco para me ferrar!

- Eu vi no canal do gado, quando estava dormindo...

- Mas hein? Ce tá louco? Ontem eu passei o tempo todo escrevendo, nem parei! Tô super cansado e você me corda às 5 da manhã para falar uma coisa dessas! – gritou o loiro indo ao banheiro.

- E eu tenho culpa se as fadas do sono não haviam chego a mim! Por sorte eu passei no canal do gado bem na hora...

- Mas porque diabos há um canal do gado no Japão? – perguntou Yuki perplexo.

- Ora, pergunte para o pessoal da TV a cabo... – deu como resposta, com um ar de "não me culpe, eu não sei de nada..." – Enfim, se eles mostraram, é porque é possível...

- Saaabee, os ruminantes têm uma mania de MORREREM AO ENGASGAR, POR ISSO ELES NÃO TOSSEM!

- Então como ela tossiu?

- Eu que te pergunto. Tem certeza que era uma vaca?

- Ahhh... sabe, agora que eu estou pensando, ela bem que parecia um dálmata...

- (imensa gota surgindo na cabeça)

- Ué! Até que eles são parecidos! São pretos com manchinhas brancas...

- Até nisso você errou! É ao contrário, Shuichi! Eles são brancos com manchas pretas.

- Mas enfim, você falou uma coisa dessas para mim! Isso não tem perdão, como ousa dar como condição um fato impossível de ser consumado?

- Era apenas um ditado que aprendi no Brasil... Só se vaca tossir, se bem me lembro...

- Viu, nem o ditado cê sabe falar direito! Ah, pensando bem, tem perdão sim. É só me levar ao parque! Que que custa! Hoje é domingo, o dia internacional do ócio! Não há absolutamente nada a fazer!

- OK! – disse Yuki, tornado a palavra o mais longa possível, mostrando-se derrotado.

- Isso! Vou me trocar!

-

Yuki estava vestido com um belo sobre-tudo marrom, óculos escuros e luvas negras de couro, que lhe davam uma aparência muito estilosa. Já Shuichi, estava com um visual mais extravagante, uma baby-loock rosa choque brilhante combinado com a calça super justa de couro.

- Que belo dia! Não é Yukiiiiii? – perguntou Shuichi alegremente, eles estavam na bela Mercedez de Yuki, indo em direção ao parque de diversões.

- Será que vão nos incomodar? Quer dizer, fãs seus... – perguntou Yuki, abrindo a porta do carro, gesto copiado por Shuichi.

- Ah, não, não. O parque hoje estará quase deserto, e tenho os meus contatos... – disse Shuichi abaixando a voz, e pegando um celular, agorA estavam na bilheteria entregando os ticket's de entrada para uma moça que ficou vermelha ao ver os dois homens a sua frente. – Alô, K... chamando...

- Gazela loira, responde...

- Cuma? haha– Yuki olhou para Shuichi assustado.

- Ué... qual é o problema? - questionou Shuichi - É apenas um codinome...

- Agora eu estou sóbrio... – disse Yuki, perdendo todo o seu ar debochado.

- Cenoura rosa, peço permissão para atirar. Dois alvos suspeitos com caderninhos e canetas indo a sua direção.

- Afirmativo. Permissão concedida. Peço que atire sem hesitar em qualquer alvo que aparente um possível problema.

- OK. Positivo e operante, senhor! Ah, eu vou atirar em todos que se digam fãs do bad luck e depois vou direto para o local da segunda fase do plano.Desligo. – logo após Shuichi desligar o celular, ouvem-se sons de disparo e alguém gritando: "Chamem uma ambulância!".

- Beeem... falei que não haveriam problemas! – disse Shuichi com cara de criança arteira.

- Dane-se. E nem sei porque estou aqui! Só quero sair daqui o mais rápido e são o possível...

- Nem pensar! O dia vai ser longo! – gritou Shuichi alegremente, jogando as mãos para cima.

-

- Ahh, Yuki! Eu quero um pedaço do seu algodão-doce! – pedira Shuichi, logo após Yuki dar uma nota para um senhor de idade que olhava os dois pensando se eram pai e filho "acho que já os vi em algum lugar..." pensou, porém não teve coragem de perguntar.

- Mas você já tem um. – respondeu Yuki tirando um pedaço do seu algodão-doce e comendo-o sujando um pouco a boca.

- Mas o seu é azul, o meu é rosa!

- Eee?

- Às vezes o sabor pode ser diferente!

- É a mesma coisa. Açúcar com corante.

- Mas o importante é você imaginar a diferença, mesmo que ela não exista, o que importa é que para você ela exista!

- ... – Yuki olhava para Shuichi impassível. – Quer dizer que é psicológico? Para mim é isso.

- Pense o que quiser. Vai me dar ou não?

- Tá. – disse Yuki pegando um pedaço do seu.

- Nananinanão, moço! O certo é assim... – disse Shuichi, cruzando o seu braço que segurava o doce com o de Yuki, dando uma mordida olhando-o fixamente, parecia até aquele ritual de noivos, o de um beber a taça do outro com os braços cruzados. Yuki o imitou, e os dois ficaram arrancando o pedaço e olhando-se, sempre fixamente.

- Hah, a sua boca tá melada... – disse Shuichi, descruzando o braço ao terem acabado com os seus algodões-doces, movimento repetido por Yuki também. – Se bem que isso te dá um ar sexy... se quiser, eu tiro... – completou, aproximando-se de Yuki, e beijando primeiro perto da boca, como se comece algo, e depois na boca. Todos que passavam, olhavam para eles com um ar perplexo ou comentavam a estranheza da cena. Apesar de bastante feminino dava-se para ver que era um garoto sendo beijado por um homem. Alguma jovem quando passara comentou: "Se continuar assim, não vai sobrar homem bonito no mundo, só da sexy-appeal gay, mano!". Mas era uma cena tão doce, que as pessoas ao vê-la pensavam: "Quem dera eu ter um amor assim..." ou "eu já não vi esses dois em algum antes...? Mas eles estão de óculos escuros, não dá para reconhecer!". Era mesmo uma cena invejável tamanha a beleza que ela transmitia.

- O algodão fica ainda mais doce na sua boca... – disse Shuichi para Yuki.

- Hum, você tá muito saidinho. Tá, e agora? Qual será o primeiro brinquedo?

- Eu quero "A Fantástica ilha dos Gnomos Encantados"! – respondeu Shuichi, apontando para um lugar a sua diagonal, indo para direita.

- Não sei porque, esse nome me deu um arrepio... – comentou Yuki, se abraçando – Ahh sim! Agora eu tô com medo! – disse, ao olhar para um brinquedo que tinha um desenho de um gnomo gigante, com um sorriso parecido com o do Coringa.

- Vamos, vamos! – incentivou Shuichi, puxando o amante para as escadas que davam para dentro do brinquedo.

- (imensa gota surgindo na cabeça) – os dois entraram numa fila, até que pequena, pelo parque estar vazio.

-

- Help me! Sonbody help me! – gritava um americano caído no meio de uma avenida que agora estava fechada.

- Que estranho... – disse um guarda coçando a cabeça – Houve acidentes do mesmo gênero em todas as saídas para o Shooping e o parque de diversões, sorte dos que foram cedo, porque agora nem dá mais pra passar perto...

- Realmente... – concordou o outro guarda um tanto quanto confuso.

- Ai, ai! – gritou novamente o americano, quando os policiais ligaram para a ambulância. – E essa ambulância que demora tanto! Eu caí de moto, e tem um homem dentro daquela carreta que parece não estar muito bem não... – via-se uma enorme carreta caída no meio da pista impedindo o trânsito, fazendo com que várias pessoas se desesperancem – Olhem, eu quero dar um telefonema... – disse o americano pegando o celular e discando para algum número. – Alô Hiro? Como vai o seu trabalho?

- Ótimo.- respondera um garoto do outro lado da linha, que estava caído no meio de uma avenida – Mas eu acho que meu trabalho foi pior que o seu... sabe, foi meio difícil cair com um helicóptero no meio de uma avenida... a Ayaka tá meio zonza até agora...

- Mas você deve ter feito direito, pulado três segundos antes dele cair...

- Não! É que eu pedi para chamarem um centro de macumba pra baixarem a minha alma para que eu pudesse pedir perdão pelo serviço mal feito...

- Nacredito! – gritou K, fazendo com que os guardas olhassem-no perplexos – Que que foi? É que minha esposa me disse que tá difícil a ambulância vir para cá... tchau amor... tenho que falar com meu advogado... Ah, eu não irei processá-los. Só quero saber como vão meu meus negócios. – acrescentou, ao ver ouvir os policiais comentando algo como "Processar deve ser o esporte favorito desses americanos, _eta nóis_!".

Enquanto isso, todos os hospitais de Tókio estavam sem luz.

- Doutor, o que faremos? – perguntava uma enfermeira desesperada, perdida como todos, já que sem luz, não saberiam nunca se alguém precisaria deles...

- Oh, lady, acho que devemos dançar – esse doutor lembrava ligeiramente o Tatsuha –

Come on! – disse pegando-a pela cintura, mas sendo interrompido pelo som de seu celular tocando. – oh, espere um pouco... Alô?

- Alô, Tatsuha? Como vai por aí?

- Oh, K. Consegui me infiltrar na rede de abastecimento de luz dos hospitais!

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou K, perplexo.

- Ora, paguei prum pessoal uma grana preta, eram uns hacker de primeira, mano...

- Uau, mas isso é possível?

- Não sei e nem quero saber se é possível. Funcionou, não?

- É, tá legal. Vê se segura as pontas por aí... Depois eu vejo o que posso fazer por você...

- Só quero saber qual é o endereço da casa dos pais do Ryuichi!

- Não abuse, Tatsuha-kun... Tenho que desligar.Vou ver a parte do Fujisaki...-disse K, desligando o celular, e ligando novamente. Os guardas olhavam-no com expressões assustadas. – Ué? Tô caído, mas não tô morto guys, e eu tenho que dar telefonemas, sabe... qualquer atraso e minha mulher e minhas duas amantes me matam... – disse dando risadinhas, como se estivesse numa grande brincadeira. Surgiam enormes gotas nas cabeças dos guardas. – Vou dar outro telefonema... Alô, honey? Eu tô bem, não se preocupe! Eu tô ótimo.

- E quem perguntou? Eu não sou seu honey! – respondera Fujisaki.

- Ah, cale-se honey! SENÃO você será aniquilada, hahhaahah! Lembre-se "Pilapapilipeng!" ou que tal "Kaboom!" huhahuhau!

- OK... Aqui tá tudo muito bem... – respondeu Fujisaki, ele estava numa rua, sentado numa avenida, em frente à uma moto com uma pessoa caída. Ela lembrava o Sakano... – Só que eu derrubei um motoqueiro com meu caminhão... – disse alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

- Está desempenhando muito bem seu papel, honey.

- Lógico. Até chamamos a ambulância, mas ela não chega... – disse Fujisaki sarcástico.

- Ora, mas a ambulância não está chegando em lugar nenhum, não?

-

- Ora, mas finalmente chegou a nossa vez! –disse Shuichi, feliz da vida, ao entrar no brinquedo, um barco com três bancos, dois passageiros em cada um. – Vamos entrar, yeah! – gritou quando o barco entrou no túnel.

- Pra que toda essa animação? – perguntou Yuki, passando a mão na água. – é só a droga de um passeio sem graça...

"Bem-vindos criaturas de todo o mundo, ao passeio no meu fantástico mundo, o dos gnomos!" Ouvia-se uma voz alegremente assustadora, enquanto o barco passava pelo arco e entrava num lugar cheio de gnomos para todos os lados. Yuki olhava com um certo terror e nojo. O lugar era todo alegre (ou pelo menos fora essa a intenção de seus construtores...), cheio de flores e coisas brilhantes para tudo quanto é lado. E o ritmo da música parecia uma daquelas canções do Bom-dia-e-Cia. Era realmente assustador...

"Vamos todos cantar!

Sempre alegre à viver!

Sempre felizes ao dizer...

Que amamos viver!

Alegres são todos que amam!

Amam o doce amanhã

Sempre amigos de todos

Alegria!

Alegria! A felicidade contagia...

O amor é tão lindo...

Somos felizes, e você também!..."

- Que merda é essa? – perguntou Yuki perplexo.

- Alegria, alegria... – cantava Shuichi junto com a canção, com os olhos gigantes e uma cara de criança feliz.

E o barco ia passando por várias vilas de gnomos saltitantes, mas que estranho... Além deles, o barco estava quase que vazio, a não ser por um homem de estranha aparência que se localizava logo no banco de trás do casal... usava um chapéu e um pano na cara, o que escondia muito bem o seu rosto. Ele estava com um sobre-tudo bege escuro bem largo

e segurava uma faca com a mão direita, e parecia que se aproximava lentamente com ela para cima dos dois...

- UÁÁÁ! – gritou Shuichi se abraçando em Yuki e dando um belo susto na estranha figura que parecia que daria uma facada a qualquer momento, fazendo com que ele caísse para trás.

- Que foi! – gritou Yuki, empurrando Shuichi para o lado.

- Ai, aquele gnomo parecia que viria para c! Estava vindo sem parar...

- Falei que isso era medonho... – o homem estava se aproximando por trás novamente, mostrando-se desta vez decidido a cumprir sua tarefa.

- Ah, Yuki, não é tão MEDOOONHO! – gritou Shuichi puxando Yuki para si, quando um gnomo voador passou pela cabeça deles.- Mas por que demônios fizeram um gnomo voador?

- Sabe, esse gnomo está preso numa corda e existe todo um mecanismo primitivo que o puxa para lá e para CÁÁÁÁ – um gnomo voador acabara de passar por Yuki também, dando-lhe um susto, fazendo o estranho homem cair novamente, desta vez na água.

- Falei! Hah! Fica aí me zoando, mas também se assusta!

- Vá a merda. Ufa, finalmente estamos saindo desse purgatório! – disse Yuki quando passaram pelo arco que levava à saída.

- Uáá! – bocejou Shuichi, quando saíram do barco, reparando num estranho fato.– Nossa... só estávamos você e eu no barco... devíamos ter aproveitado... – disse se aproximando de Yuki e passando a mão no seu rosto.

- Hum. Qual será a próxima máquina de tortura? – perguntou Yuki se desvencilhando de Shuichi.

- Hãã... que tal o carrossel? – apontou Shuichi para um belíssimo carrossel.

Yuki soltara um som indescritível ao ver o que teria de agüentar.

E os dois foram para o carrossel, ao entrarem, subiram nos cavalos mais próximos um do outro, e, após se ajeitarem, o brinquedo começou a girar. Fora eles, não havia ninguém... ah, mas lá estava o estranho homem novamente! E parecia tentar alcançar os dois com seu cavalo. Havia tirado uma arma do bolso e mirava diretamente para Shuichi.

- Huahuahuahua! – ria Shuichi se esticando para alcançar Yuki, porém, quase caiu.

- Seu baka...- falou Yuki tentando ficar sério. – Fique onde está... – Yuki passou para o cavalo de Shuichi, e segurou-o pela cintura, o que fez o homem mirar com mais força. Ele atiraria, estava para apertar o gatilho...

- Ah, Yuki, como você é meigo!

- Vá a merda idiota! – gritou Yuki, empurrando Shuichi, e este o levando junto. Para a surpresa do atirador, os dois caíram rolando, e isso o atrapalhou muito.

- Hehe! – riu Shuichi quando pararam de rolar, e foram parar um tanto quanto longe do carrossel, Yuki em cima de Shuichi, o que deixou o estranho furioso, ele agora atiraria, mas, não! O seu cavalo acabara de fazer a volta, e nem dava mais para enxergar!

-

O dia estava realmente divertido. Eles foram para a casa dos horrores, e Shuichi, bom...

- Kyaaa! – gritara o garoto, ao se deparar com um boneco de caveira que acabara de cair

na frente deles. – Ah, merda! Esse pessoal que faz esses bonecos têm que deixá-los caindo por aí para assustar os outros...!

- Eu acho que é essa a intenção deles... já o dos gnomos, eu acho que era outra a intenção, mas para ambos o efeito foi bem parecido... – disse Yuki, desviando da caveira com um certo desprezo.

- ARRE! – gritou Shuichi novamente, ao ver uma múmia saindo de uma tumba e batendo a cabeça violentamente numa guilhotina. (não, não foi na lâmina, foi na armação de madeira...).

- Ãã eu acho que você vai se machucar, Shuichi... – disse Yuki, depois de ver Shuichi batendo com tudo numa parede, virar a direita, ver uma múmia e correr para trás à toda velocidade, e dando de cara com uma Cleópatra assustadora. – definitivamente você vai se machucar...

- Hei! – ouviram uma voz chamando-os, os dois viraram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Era uma figura estranha... era a nossa estranha figura! E ela apontava uma arma para os dois.

- Isso faz parte de uma brincadeira? – perguntou Yuki, perplexo.

- Que brincadeira mais realista... – disse Shuichi, suspeitando de algo. – JÁ SEI! É UM DAQUELES BONECOS! – Gritou dando um belo pulo, assustando o estranho e fazendo-o perder a mira. Aproveitando-se disso, saiu correndo e puxou Yuki junto.

- Que que é isso? - perguntou Yuki, ao saírem do brinquedo.

- Ah, eu não tava a fim de cair numa dessas brincadeiras de parque, do tipo "se você for pego pelo maníaco, terá de pagar para sair da cela!".

- Existe isso? – perguntou Yuki, começando a andar.

- Ah, eu já vi em alguns parques, nesses pequenos é costume... Oh, mas não é que já está escurecendo? E nos só fomos para uns quatro, cinco brinquedos...

- Eu sinto que já basta. Vamos para casa.

- Não! Ainda tem mais tempo! Vai, pelo menos para roda-gigante...

- Humm... é lá do outro lado do parque... vai demorar...

- Tempo o bastante para ficar bem escuro, aí a gente pode aproveitar o passeio melhor...

- Hu, então vamos, se não tem jeito mesmo. – e os dois rumaram até a roda-gigante. No meio do caminho, compraram Cocas e cachorros-quentes, Yuki, por insistência de Shuichi, brincara de tira ao alvo, e ganhara um ursinho.

- Uáá! Que kawaii! – exclamara Shuichi, ao ver o ursinho.

- Tó. – ofereceu Yuki, ruborizado, para seu amante.

- Oh, obrigadoo...- agradeceu-lhe, dando um beijo. E não é que a figura estranha estava lá novamente? Parecia furiosa. Pegara uma das armas do tiro ao alvo, e apontara para o casal.

- Ought! – exclamou Yuki. – É para se atirar no alvo, não na minha cabe... Ora, mas não é aquele cara da casa dos horrores? – perguntou. Ele, agora os apontava uma faca.

- Ah, não! – gritou Shuichi, correndo em desabalada carreira, na direção da Roda-gigante, com o estranho em seu encalço.

- Iça! – gritou o estranho, correndo loucamente. Parecia que estava prestes a alcançá-los. Mas eles entraram na roda-gigante em tempo. Passaram pela grade, entraram na cabine em movimento, apesar de terem sido repreendidos pelo maquinista. O estranho fez o mesmo, mas não fora visto pelos amantes.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Yuki, parecendo preocupado.

- Deve ter sido aquilo que eu te expliquei...

- Nossa, brincadeira legal, essa, viu? Esse cara deve ter um senso de humor parecido com o do K, não?

- Bem, o revólver era de brinquedo...

- Mas a faca não. Deu para ver, aquilo brilhava de mais para ser um plástico.

- Mas ele não nos esfaqueou, esfaqueou?

- Não. Mas parecia doido para isso. Parecia até um psicopata, que negócio aquele de IÇA? Parecia decidido a nos picar.

- Ahh, não estou com medo, já que estou com você... – disse Shuichi, agarrando o sobre-tudo do Yuki.

- Hum. Está bem escuro. – disse Yuki, meio que ignorando os beijos que Shuichi dava em seu cangote.

- Bom. Assim ninguém nos vê. – disse, abrindo o sobre-tudo de Yuki.

- Depois diz que EU sou insensível. Prefere me comer a ver essa linda passagem. – disse, parecia que ignorava os beijos que Shuichi dava em se busto, e que desciam...

- Eu não sou insensível. Só quero um aproveitar tudo, tudinho. – respondeu Shuichi parando de descer ao chegar no umbigo, para dar um beijo apaixonado em Yuki. Era um beijo doce e suave, porém, em nenhum momento perdendo sua animalidade. Agora Yuki passava a mão nas pernas de Shuichi, aquela calça dava-lhes um ar irresistível. Shuichi estava com as sua mãos no rosto de Yuki, enquanto este, parecia se ocupar com as suas em algum outro lugar...

A lua estava brilhando, com um brilho tão forte... era lua cheia. Uma lua romântica...

-

- Então, ela disse:"Honey, isso é coisa que botaram em sua cabeça" – reproduziu K, com uma voz melosa – e eu respondi: "Eu também vou botar umas coisas na tua cabeça!" dá para acreditar nisso!Snif...

- Buááá!Que safaaadaa!Buááá! – chorou um guarda, que estava aparentemente jogando pôquer com K. Eles estavam sentados no meio da avenida, sendo assistidos pelos coitados que ficaram engarrafados.

- Seja forte! – desejou outro guarda.

- Wow, vocês são muito legais, senhores guardas de trânsito! E vocês também, pessoal, vocês agüentaram firme e forte, apesar de terem outros compromissos...

- Uáá! É você que é o máximo, cara, suas histórias de desilusões amorosas são realmente muito tristes...mas nos ajudaram a rever nossos conceitos de vida, e nós adoramos, não é pessoal! – perguntou o guarda, logo seguido de vários "ÊÊ!" "Hã-rã!" "Isso aê!" e outras exclamações afirmativas do povo conformado.

- Obrigado, obrigado... Ah, que legal... um royal straight flush...!

- Hei, hei! Isso é roubo! – gritou o outro guarda.

- Ãã... acho que não... – contrariou K.

- Ah, não! Aqui não se rouba, não! – exclamou outro guarda.

- "Ah, não", é? Vamos ver, o ah não! – disse K, levantando sua arma contra os guardas. Agora todo mundo vai poder sair... só quero que se perguntarem de mim, vocês nunca tenha visto mais gordo... – disse, seguido por dois bang's. – calma lá, gente. Eu só atirei para evitar que eles me prendessem...quem quer? – perguntou K, logo ao ver todos entrando nos seus carros, guardando a sua arma. – Melhor assim. Tchau, tchau! Tivemos uma ótima conversa, meus caros! – terminou, ao ver um helicóptero passando por perto dele, e jogando-o uma escada de corda, em que K subira, lá estavam todos os participantes do plano.

- Como vai? – pergunto Sakano, com um curativo no rosto.

- Uau... vocês se empenharam mesmo, hein? – disse K, sentando-se no meio de Hiro e Ayaka.

- Orra! – exclamou Hiro, mostrando a mão enfaixada.

- É K, foi mó difícil pular do helicóptero antes que ele caísse... eu quase fui atropelada... – disse Ayaka, exibindo uma queimadura de 2º grau no braço – saí rolando, ou melhor, ralando para calçada...

- Não faço mais essas coisas pelo Shuichi. Só me ferro mano. Tive que encenar toda uma queda, bater certinho na moto do Sakano... e olha a minha cabeça! – disse Fujisaki, apontando para a faixa na sua testa – tá até agora a marca no vidro do meu carro! O médico disse que por um trisco eu não tenho traumatismo craniano!

- Bem, pelo menos vocês não tiveram que inventar histórias de corno inconformado.

- Quê? – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Ah, esqueçam. Bem, vamos indo. Creio que não precisamos mais de impedimentos...a essa hora o Yuki já deve tá louquinho pra ir embora...Mas nós causamos uma bela de uma confusão, não? – perguntou K, com uma alegria safada para os outros.

- Oh. Tá dando em tudo quanto é noticiário. Eu vi, quando estávamos lá empacados, na tv do bar... – comentou Fujisaki.

- Quero só saber como os dois estão... terá compensado todo o nosso esforço? – perguntou Hiro.

- Lógico. Devem estar divertindo-se muito mais que nós! – respondeu animadamente o americano.

-

Shuichi estava só com as calças abertas, e Yuki havia retirado as luvas, e a camisa social por debaixo do sobre-tudo estava aberta. Shuichi agora apenas beijava Yuki, mas seu rosto estava levemente rosado, com um leve fulgor em seus olhos.

- Uau, Yuki... isso foi realmente muito bom...- disse, caindo no banco a frente de seu amante.

- É, foi bom. Não sabia que era tão excitante dentro de uma roda-gigante...

- Vamos repetir... – sugeriu, dando uma mordida no lábio inferior de Yuki.

- Não dá. Eu contei. A gente pediu replay duas vezes, eles não dão mais que isso, meu caro. Pelo que pude constar, essa deve ser nossa última volta. Coloque sua camisa, e abotoe essa calça. – disse abotoando seu sobre-tudo e colocando suas luvas.

- Que chato... mas eu quero bis em casa... – disse, levantando-se e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos de Yuki, e colocando o seu joelho entre as pernas de seu amante, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Vamos sair. – disse Yuki apontando para a saída da cabine.

- Hum-rum... – concordou Shuichi, ruborizado.

- Peraí! – ouvia-se uma voz, saindo de uma das cabines. – eu vi algumas partes, e vocês se divertiram tanto...!

- Mas essa voz... não é d...

- É! É minha sim! – O estranho tira o largo sobre-tudo, e, pasmem, era uma estranha. E, pasmem ainda mais (talvez você tenha chutado e acertado...), era a Rage.

- Uwwo! – Shuichi cai de boca no chão. – mas é possível?

- Tudo que você e seu amante fazem eu sei! – gritou Rage, chamando a atenção de um ou outro casal que passava. – E, ah! Vocês não me falaram nada!

- E o que nós diríamos? Alô, como vai Rage? Eu tô a fim de sair com meu amante para um parque de diversões para poder gozar! Tudo bem? E a família, teve notícias ultimamente? – brincou Shuichi, fazendo uma imitação dela segurando o telefone.

- Poderia ser algo do gênero...

- Ah, você quer mesmo é segurar uma bela de uma vela! – disse Yuki nervosamente, pegando a mão de Shuichi, entrelaçando os seus dedos com os dele. – Sai dessa, psicopata mirim. Já me machuquei pacas hoje por sua causa, americana doida!

- Ohhh! – exclamou Rage, furiosamente.

- Sua boba, eu e Yuki somos um casal feliz, e por isso, queremos curtir um passeio ou outro SOZINHOS! – gritou Shuichi, maldosamente. – Já tô cansado de você! Age como se eu estivesse o tempo todo fazendo algo de ruim com você! Pára com isso, meu! Isso é maçante! Vá embora! Deixe-me em paz, sem noção!

- E-eu... eu não... como você é...é...! – disse Rage, começando a chorar, e saindo correndo parque à dentro. Shuichi parecia meio pasmo em relação à estranheza da cena.

- Baka. – xingou Yuki. – Não é essa a forma mais educada de tratar uma mulher.

- Mas você me trata assim quase o tempo todo... – pensou Shuichi alto.

- Mas ela sabe que não é comum você agir assim. Talvez esteja de mau-humor, já que o passeio acabou de acabar... mas isso não é desculpa... de qualquer forma. Ela sabe que se você falou isso, é porque deve haver verdade já que não é lá muito comum. Você falou sério demais. Ela deve ter se sentido rejeitada.

- Ah, mas... – argumentou Shuichi.

- O que está esperando? Eu não vou atrás dela pedir desculpas por você...

- E quem pediu? Tá na defesa da assassina?

- Cê tá atacadinho hoje hein?

- Tá legal... acho que é o certo. – disse Shuichi, correndo na direção em que a garota havia seguido. "Mas o que direi a ela? Perdão, por favor! Desculpe-me por ter dado uma resposta merecida depois da sua tentativa de acabar com a minha felicidade? Simplesmente não dá...! Mas o que direi..?" quando dera por conta, se vira em frente à uma grade, onde só poderia passar pulando. "Ah, vamos lá..." pensou enquanto pulava a grade. Ao se ver do outro lado, percebera que ali se estendia uma pequena floresta, cheia de árvores.

- Rage! Rage! – chamou, porém, não fora atendido. Resolveu se embrenhar um pouco no meio das árvores. – Ora, mas o que é isso? Um lago... estaria Rage aqui...?Nossa. Devo tê-la magoado mesmo. Pra que se meter aqui...? Por que não pegar um carro e ir para casa?

- Porque não quis... – disse a voz chorosa de Rage, que aparecera sentada na margem do lago, pouco depois de Shuichi..

- Rage! – exclamou Shuichi, com uma certa alegria na voz.

- Eu pensei "Se ele gostar um pouco de mim, virá, com certeza...", mas estaria eu enganada? Acho que sim. Você deve ter vindo só para evitar o peso na consciência... Mas já vou avisando... não preciso de sua piedade. – disse Rage seriamente.

- Sabe que você é uma boba? Não passa disso. Uma boba! Por que tira conclusões precipitadas? Quem disse que eu não gosto de você?

- Você vive afirmando sua indiferença para comigo, mas eu entendo. Você ama Yuki, não a mim. Eu é que sou louca demais, fui insana ao pensar que, que...

- Você realmente é uma boba. Eu g..gosto de você...- interrompeu Shuichi, percebendo o que ouviria Rage dizer... - Eu apenas preferiria que você não me atrapalhasse e me bisbilhotasse! Isso é muito chato! E, ah, não pense que eu vou implorar perdão, pois está muito enganada...

-

- Cadê esse moleque... – perguntou Yuki, sentado num banco em frente ao cercado da roda-gigante.

- Uwaaaaaaaaa! – berrava Shuichi, sendo seguido por Rage, que parecia furiosa.

- EU, BOBA? É VOCÊ, LOSER! ATÉ PARECE! HAHAAHA! NÃO VAI ME PEDIR PERDÃO! HUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! – gritava Rage, logo atrás.

- E não é que ele fez direito... – murmurou Yuki, levantando-se e pegando Shuichi pela gola da camisa.

- Isso! Segure-o! Eu vou espancá-lo até a morte! – gritava Rage com uma alegria maldosa.

- Nananinanão, mocinha! – bronqueou Yuki, pegando Rage também pela gola da camisa, e segurando os dois, parecia até um pai separando os dois filhos de uma briga. – Agora vou conseguir o que eu sonhei desde que entrei aqui: Sair daqui!

- Ora, mas não foi divertido? – disse K, aparecendo, do nada, acompanhado de todos os outros.

- Se disser que não, eu mato... – ameaçou Hiro.

- Uau! _Cêis_ tão bem feridos, não? – perguntou Shuichi.

- Hah, se você tivesse visto um pouquinho do que a gente fez por esse teu encontro, estaria nos agradecendo de joelhos... – disse Fujisaki, com uma certa revolta contida em suas palavras.

- Ai, gente, vocês foram o máximo! – agradeceu Shuichi, feliz da vida, apertando as mãos, como se rezasse.

- Só isso não basta... – disse Hiro, que estava ao lado de Ayaka.

- É! Não basta! Vamos comer uma pizza! – sugeriu Ayaka.

- Tá. E quem paga? – perguntou Shuichi.

- Vocês três! – responderam todos os outros, apontando para Yuki,Rage e Shuichi.

- Eu? – perguntaram os três, apontando para si mesmos.

- É. Vocês. – respondeu Sakano.

- Exatamente. Quem foi que pagou hacker's para fazerem um trabalho sujérrimo? – perguntou Tatsuha. – E olha que eu nem sei como eles o realizaram, isso é um mistério...

- Quem foi que ficou contando histórias de corno para um monte de desconhecidos? – perguntou K.

- QUÊ? – perguntaram todos em uníssono, virando-se incrédulos para K.

- Eu as inventei, inventei... – defendeu-se.

- Mas enfim, deixando a conversa mole de lado, vocês vão pagar a pizza! – disse Fujisaki, decididamente, com um ar de "eu não pedi, ordenei!".

- Tá legal. – concordou Yuki. – Eu pago. Só que vai ser do sabor que eu tiver escolhido.

- Eu pago também. – ofereceu Rage – também quero escolher um sabor.

- E eu não vou pagar nada! – disse Shuichi alegremente – Eu não trouxe grana...

- Eu pago pra você... – disseram Yuki e Rage, ao mesmo tempo.

- Tá me copiando, é? – perguntou Rage.

- Eu não. De forma alguma vou copiar ser tão esdrúxulo...

- Esdrúxula? Me? O que dizer então de você? Seu "pequeno homem"! – provocou Rage.

Yuki pareceu nervoso por uma breve fração de segundo, mas logo recuperou a postura impecável de sempre, e devolveu com classe:

– Nunca lhe dei sequer uma oportunidade de ver nada...

- Da pra ver muita coisa da cabine em que eu estava... – provocou novamente.

- Ora, ninguém nunca reclamou, eu até mostraria do que ele é capaz, mas você é sem graça demais...

- Grrr – agora Rage ficara nervosa, os outros apenas assistiam tudo com medo. – Hah, eu não pedi nada, meu caro... nem pediria, a diversão seria muito _pequena_, se é que você me entende...

- Pelo que você mesma disse "... e vocês se divertiram tanto...!" – imitou Yuki, com uma voz meiguinha – você é testemunha, a diversão é beem grande.

- Ora, a diversão pode até ser, mas o resto não...

- Não jogue baixo, isso é feio, Rage. Do ângulo que você viu, é quase impossível você ver qualquer coisa, já que eu estava em cima...

- Vamos gente! Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre...- disse K, começando a andar, e sendo seguido pelos outros. Yuki e Rage continuavam um a retrucar o outro, e Shuichi não sabia o que fazer, apenas acompanhava a briga como se fosse uma partida de tênis.

- Isso vai durar para sempre... – comentou Ayaka para Hiro (gritos e berros vindo de trás deles, obviamente de Yuki e Rage.).

- Ô... – concordou Hiro. – Quero só ver como eles escolherão a pizza, se mal conseguem parar de retrucar...

- Eu vou querer uma pizza GRANDE, já tô cansada de ver coisa pequena hoje...

- Você deveria escolher alguma pizza que tenha cenoura ou formiga, porque ou você tá vendo muito mal, ou você tá vendo através de corpos, - ironizou Yuki - seria uma X-men...?

- E você precisa de uma com hormônio de crescimento...

- Já perdeu a argumentação, minha cara?

- Quem deveria perder algo é você, e é a sua autoconfiança exagerada... – falou Rage parecendo perdida mesmo.

- Eu deveria adverti-la que não é tão fácil ganhar do Yuki em bate-boca? – perguntou Shuichi para Hiro.

- Nhãã. – grunhiu Hiro, em sinal de deixa pra lá. – Ela descobrirá por si própria, falando nisso, K-kun, poderia explicar melhor essa historia de "contos de corno, livrinho de bolso" para nós, por favor?

Trrrrrrrraaaaaaa-trarrrrrrrrrararra!sangue jorrando para todos os lados — Crianças, não façam isso em casa, certamente aqui só há profissionais trabalhando, e sabemos lidar com essas situações... – advertiu K solenemente, apoiando a arma em cima do ombro, mas sendo interrompido por Fujisaki.

— Oras, mas de que isso adianta? Você já atirou em mais de um monte de gente sem ao menos dar um aviso...

— Ora, antes tarde do que sempre, não? – falou o americano erroneamente, trocando quase que por completo o sentido do ditado.

— Seria por acaso outro ditado brasileiro, que você aprendeu quando fomos ao Brasil?(vide Aventuras Audaciosas parte 1) – perguntou Shuichi com cara de dúvida.

— Yeah! Como você sabia? – respondeu e perguntou K, atônito.

— Oras, acho que você não fora o único a errar um ditado estrangeiro hoje...

— Falando em ditados conhecidos brasileiros –começou Sakano – você provavelmente matou dois coelhos com uma caixa d'água só ao vir para esse parque, você se divertiu com Yuki, e conseguiu uma pizza!

Todos menos Fujisaki ficaram atônitos.

— M-mas... o que a caixa d'água tem à ver com o coelho? – perguntou Hiro coçando o queixo tentando achar um significado para o ditado, com uma cara de profunda reflexão.

— Não perca seu tempoqueimandoa sua já reduzida massa cefálica tentando achar uma explicação para isso, porque não há.- menosprezou Fujisaki.

— Ah, merda! Parece até que todo mundo resolveu falar ditados populares do Brasil aqui hoje, o "poblema" é que tá errado!

— Você sabe como é de verdade? – perguntou K, seriamente.

— Não, mas... – disse Shuichi evasivo.

— Você percebe que acaba de dizer "poblema", uma forma errônea de se dizer a palavra "problema"? – observou Fujisaki.

— Ãhn... ah, ers...- gaguejou Shuichi – mas eu nem sei português... ou seria brasiliano?

— É português. E se você mal sabe português, nós saberemos? – perguntou K.

— Tá legal... – concordou, percebendo que havia perdido aquela. Mas entre Yuki e Rage, quem ganharia? Achava que isso seria um eterno mistério...

Nota da autora que vocês provavelmente devem estar cansados de ler: Beem, eu gostaria de agradecer algumas coisas... primeiramente, obrigada, The Coke-Cole Company, por ter colocado um dos refrigerantes mais alucinógenos do mundo no ¹mercado, obrigada também à meus pais, que me fizeram, e tenho agora oportunidade de te fazer perder um imenso tempo (huahuahua!), obrigada ao Hopi-Hari (sem querer fazer propaganda), que se não fosse pelo Katacomb um pedaço desta história sequer teria sido bolado, obrigada ao site por ter dado algo a fazer nos momentos antes ocupados pelo ócio, obrigada ainda mais a Maki Murakami, por ter criado personagens que gosto tanto, valeu Tatita, por ficar no meu colo quando estava escrevendo essa Fic, num frio lascado, e, por fim, obrigada a você paciente leitor, por ter lido a fic até aqui! Valeu gente, espero que esse não seja um adeus, snif, snif...

¹ refiro-me ao estranho efeito de criatividade instantânea que ela produz em mim...(risos)


End file.
